B R O K E N
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: She knew he was broken, but that only attracted her to him more. She felt she could fix him once and for all. Channy SWAC Takeover


B R O K E N  
by 0TwistedAngel0

**Summary:** She knew he was broken but that only attracted her to him more. She felt she could fix him once and for all. (Channy) SWAC Takeover

* * *

Sonny always watched from a distance—being too close was never a good idea. If she got too close, they would both be hurt by words they didn't mean to say. However, she watched him closely. There was not a movement made by that blonde heartthrob that she did not notice. Every time he smiled, or laughed, or sneered or winced, or faked any of those emotions, Sonny noticed. She probably knew his habits better than she knew her own.

Sonny used to try to go up to him and start friendly conversations especially if she noticed he wasn't too happy. When they first met, he just ignored her attempts at friendship—probably thinking that she was only trying to trick him, to hurt him like all the other people in his life had done before her. She kept trying though and he slowly started to trust her. He would say hi to her in the hall and open doors for her if he saw her walk by. It lifted her spirits to see the small change in his behavior.

She made the mistake of telling him she was proud of him once. After he had helped her with the Bitterman and Marshall situation, Sonny had cornered him and thanked him for all his help. She told him she was proud that he had done something to be helpful…without wondering what was in it for him. When she said those three words, Sonny saw Chad's blue eyes light up with a sparkle she had never seen before. It had been as if she was the first one to ever say anything encouraging to him. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies so strong, she stopped mid-sentence. She lost herself in those eyes for that one perfect moment.

And then, as soon as they had lightened, his eyes darkened stormily. She wasn't sure what caused it but her blood ran cold.

"I didn't do it to help you, _Random_. Don't thank me. Don't talk to me." He said angrily and he stormed away from her. He left Sonny to stare after him, wondering what she had done to offend him.

She tried to go up to him the next day to apologize for whatever it had been that she had done but he ignored her. She brushed it off and tried again. Sonny tried to apologize every day for two weeks but he just ignored every attempt she made to speak to him. He was giving her a brutally cold shoulder and it stung. Sonny knew he didn't intentionally mean to step on her feelings—he didn't even know that she cared so much—but she couldn't help but feel upset.

Her friends, of course, noticed something was wrong. Not with him obviously, they didn't care about Chad or his problems. Well, that wasn't true. They didn't think he _had _any problems. If they knew, they might care. They did care greatly about her after all. They all tried to cheer her up even though they didn't know what was wrong. Nico and Grady tried taking her to the cafeteria and ordering food under the most hilarious names—they even tried the classics!

"_Somebody please, Smellma Pitts?"_

"_Patt MaHiney?" _

Zora took her to watch Giraffes on Ice and took pictures with her and the rat that lived in the photo booth. Those seems didn't seem to work though…Sonny cracked a few smiles but her friends could tell she was faking them for their sakes. Tawni even went so far as to take Sonny to have a spa day with her and a sleepover that night. It almost seemed to do the trick—Sonny was actually smiling and giggling as they gushed about nail polishes and clothes.

But when they went to sleep that night, Tawni knew it didn't work. She heard Sonny crying in her sleep. Whimpering pathetically, she was crying out that she was sorry. She repeated over and over that she was sorry. It broke Tawni's heart to hear her best friend crying like that. Tawni couldn't stand it so she quickly sat up and started shaking Sonny until she awoke with tears staining her cheeks.

"Tawni? Wha-?"

Without a word, Tawni Hart wrapped her arms around Sonny tightly and squeezed tightly. "It'syou're your fault, Sonny. I don't know what's wrong, but it's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

Sonny sat in a daze for a few moments. She didn't understand why Tawni was telling her this but her eyes watered as she heard her friend's voice break. Tawni was crying. For her. Sonny's tears started falling once more and she hugged Tawni back with all the force she had in her. They cried and hugged for what seemed like forever. After they dried their tears, Tawni begged Sonny to tell her what was wrong. In response, Sonny looked down at her lap.

"Chad…" she whispered.

Tawni immediately started ranting about how much of a jerk Chad was and how Sonny shouldn't trouble herself with worrying about whatever the jackass said. She said that tomorrow they would tell the others what was up and they would all pull a huge prank on Chad and Mackenzie Falls.

"Don't."

Tawi glanced at Sonny who was still looking down at her lap. "What?"

"It's not his fault, either." She said simply. Sonny then gave Tawni another hug and laid back down to sleep. Tawni stared at Sonny in shock. Normally, she would go behind Sonny's back and prank Chad anyway to get revenge, but there was something different about this time. So, Tawni did all she could do. She went back to sleep.

The next day, Sonny walked through the studio. Her head was down but she knew exactly where she was going. She wanted to talk to Chad. She hadn't tried in a week and a half and she hoped that maybe he would speak to her, address her, even if it was to insult her. She walked on to the Mackenzie Falls set and saw the cast gathered around whispering worriedly. She moved closer to hear what they were talking about, they still hadn't noticed her presence.

"_He's __**crying**__ in there. I think he's having a complete breakdown." _Ferguson, the boy who played Trevor, whispered to his co-stars.

"_Somebody should go in there and talk to him." _Marta said glancing around to see who would volunteer. Skyler, the boy who played Devon, lifted his hands quickly and shook his head. "_Not me. I'm not going. He'll just start freaking out._"

"_Well, somebody has to…"_ Portlyn hissed at him.

"_Why don't you go? You're his best friend._" Marta said defending Skyler.

"_If you guys want, I could go…_" Chastity trailed off quietly seeing the looks on her friends' faces. She was the newest addition to the cast—Chad didn't trust her as much.

"_Hey, someone needs to go in there and talk to Chad, now!"_ Portlyn argued.

Sonny suddenly felt like she stopped breathing. She didn't know why but hearing Chad's name stung her heart like it had been stabbed. She wasn't stupid, she had known they were talking about the Mackenzie Falls star but finally hearing them say his name. It hurt.

"I'll go." She stated boldly even though her hands were shaking terribly. The cast of Mackenzie Falls turned to look at the owner of the new voice and stared at her for a moment. Ferguson was about to protest when Portlyn put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She looked at Sonny and nodded.

"Go. He's in his dressing room."

Sonny nodded and almost ran to Chad's dressing room. She heard the cast whispering about her as she left.

"_Why did you let her go in? She's a Random._" Ferguson asked.

"_Because I think she's the only one that can help him._"

Sonny wondered what Portlyn had meant when she said that but she didn't bother to worry about that now. Chad was more important. She reached right outside his dressing room and placed her hand on the door knob. She heard him then and her eyes watered. He wasn't crying…he was _sobbing_. Sonny opened the door quietly and peeked her head inside. The sight that lay before her crushed her. Chad was sitting on the floor and sobbing onto the couch. His shoulders were shaking with every cry he let out and his hair was a mess. She gasped and felt a few tears drop.

"Chad…" she whispered. Even though she had spoken so quietly, Chad's head snapped up. His eyes were red and it looked like he wasn't sleeping well. His face was so full of pain and it seemed to worsen when his eyes landed on her.

He continued sobbing and looked away from her. He couldn't speak. Sonny rushed forward and hugged him to her tightly. She rubbed his back and he clung to her like a newborn baby. It took a few minutes before he could even say a word.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sonny was surprised and confused. What was he apologizing for? "Chad, why are you sorry?" she said as she continued to comfort him.

"I'm sorry because you haven't been yourself. You haven't really smiled or laughed in weeks and I know its my fault. It's because of what I said to you and because I've been ignoring you. I'm so sorry, Sonny." He cried as she hugged her close.

"I broke you…and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I just…I don't know how to act with you. I care about you so much….and…I just…" he continued crying not bothering to finish that sentence. She understood what he was trying to say and it lifted her spirits even though she felt so helpless at the moment.

Sonny started crying and she rocked them back and forth. "Its okay, Chad. It's okay. You don't have to worry. I forgive you….I love you…" she said as she kissed his hair. After she said that, Chad's sobs began to quiet down and she continued to kiss him all over his face until he was completely calm again. He fell asleep in her arms. Who knows how long he had been crying and wracking with guilt…

Sonny loved him. She loved Chad Dylan Cooper more than she could say. Most people might find her crazy for loving someone who was so emotionally destroyed. She knew he was broken but that only attracted her to him more. She felt she could fix him once and for all.

She felt her love could heal him.


End file.
